hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolph Ziggler
Debut Dolph would debut as a heel in Febuary 2011 being accompanied by Vickie Guerrero and would go onto announce his pursuit for the HCW World title in March. He would debut beating Chavo Guerrero. He would later gain Number 1 contership for the HCW Interegional Championship by pinning Mark Henry he will cash in this title match at GloryMania. Dolph would later start a feud with Edge. Raw, Feud with Kaval Ziggler would move to Raw and start a feud with Kaval. Currently Ziggler is 1 - 5 against Low Ki. At SummerMania, Ziggler will get another championship match against Kofi Kingston for the United States Championship. Ziggler would compete in a WWE Championship tournoment but would fail in the first round to CM Punk thanks to a distraction from Low Ki. At SummerMania, Dolph would fail in capturing the US title. United States Champion and various feuds Shortly afterword, on the September 9,2011 Edtion of Smackdown, Ziggler defeated Vince for the US title. On the following Raw(9/12/11) Ziggler was defeated in a dark match vs Alex Riley. Later in the night, Ziggler team with Creed in a losing effort vs Riley and John Morrison. Ziggler would go onto lose the US Championship to Zack Ryder at Vengence. Later in the night, he would fail in winning the tag team titles. After John Laurinitus stripped Ryder of the US Championship, Ziggler would win the Vacant title by defeating Ryder with help from Jack Swagger. ''ECW Revival'' and The Legand Killer(2012) After losing the United States Championship to Ryder, and Swagger winning it back . Ziggler would turn his attention to WWE Champion CM Punk attacking Punk on several occasions before John Laurinatis gave him a title match which Ziggler won by countout. Ziggler would face former rival Zack Ryder for a future Undisputed WWE Championship Match at the Royal Rumble, which Ziggler failed.After losing at the Rumble, Ziggler gests a rematch at Elimination Chamber. It was announced a day later Ziggler would become involved in ECW. Ziggler won the ECW World Championship in a fatal four way match, defended it against Kofi Kingston at Elimination Chamber, only to lose it 10 minutes, 30 seconds later to the returning Tommy Dreamer. After losing the ECW title, Ziggler would start a new gimmick claming to be "The New Legand Killer"(shortened to The Legand Killer the Legand misspelling was made to prevent confusion with The Legend Killer) attacking various Legands and Hall of Famers. After the WWE Draft, it was announced Ziggler was made a dual-branded superstar with ''ECW Revival'' and [[Smackdown|''Smackdown!]]. On his final apperance as a [[Raw|''Raw SuperShow]] superstar, he would lose to Randy Orton. In following weeks, Ziggler would attack Disel, Mick Foley, Resurrected Kane and The Undertaker. During this time, he would win the ECW World Championship again. Months later however, Ziggler would lose the title to Drew McIntyre after Drew cashed in his Money In The Bank on Ziggler. Return to Raw ''and World Heavyweight Champion After the WWE Reboot, Ziggler was drafted to Monday Night Raw, where Vickie attempted to resume managing him but Dolph declined her offer. Upon his return he started a feud with John Cena, defeating Cena twice on Raw, before losing to Cena in a third match. At the Royal Rumble, Ziggler lost the Rumble match, being elimianted by John Cena, but at the end of the night, defeated AJ Styles to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. At WrestleMania, Ziggler lost the title to The Miz and failed to win the title back in a rematch at Extreme Rules. On the September 13th edition of Smackdown, Ziggler earned a spot in the World Heavyweight Championship after defeating The Miz via disqualification. During the Night of Champions pay-per-view on September 16th, Dolph Ziggler won the World Heavyweight Championship. At the following pay per view, Battleground, Ziggler lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Mr Kennedy. Various storylines (2012 - Present) Throughout the later half of 2012 and most of 2013, Ziggler was used sparingly on WWE television, most of which he was used as a jobber to higher tier talent like CM Punk and John Cena. Despite this he still garnered a high audience reaction whenever he entered. In November 2013 Ziggler pinned then Intercontinental Champion, The Miz earning himself a title shot. However he lost his title match when The Miz hit him with a low blow. In 2014, Ziggler joined Evolution along with Jacob Cass, Kurt Angle and Triple H in which he operated as the lower tier talent. Ziggler later stated in an off-screen interview he was glad he was finally doing something on screen but he was sick of not being pushed. When this leaked onto the internet, Triple H responded on screen by having he and Jacob Cass attacked, effectively removing him from Evolution and turning him face again. On the August 18th 2014 edition of RAW, Ziggler won the United States Championship from AJ Styles much to the strong ovation of the fans. In Wrestling Finishers Leaping reverse STO- FCW Sleeper hold, sometimes with bodyscissors Zig-Zag (Reverse bulldog) The Show Off (Jumping Cutter) Signitures Bridging German suplex Corner splash Crucifix pin Dropkick,sometimes while sliding to the outside Fireman's carry gutbuster,sometimes from the second rope Fireman's carry takeover Headlock,sometimes with a head stand Inverted body slam Jumping elbow drop Namedropper (Leg drop bulldog) Neck snap Scoop powerslam Sitout facebuster Superkick Swinging neckbreaker Nicknames *'"The #Heel" ' *"'The Show-Off"' *'The Legand Killer''' Entrance Themes "I Am Perfection" by Jim Johnston and performed by Cage 9 (June 2009 – August 2011) "I Am Perfection" by Jim Johnston and performed by Downstait (August 2011 – November 2011) "Here to Show the World" by Downstait and Jim Johnston (November 2011–present) Category:Raw Superstar Category:Multi Branded Superstar Category:Smackdown Superstar Category:Face Category:Champions